


晨露

by LittleDamara



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Middle Ages, F/M, M/M, NC17
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 中世纪和亲梗（非洛基和索尔和亲）





	1. Chapter 1

九个月的冬季来临，灰白色的雪覆盖所有马蹄踏过的土地。风从北方带来孤寂和压抑，刮搜山谷，在阴森的树林里徘徊呼啸。山地与平原颜色单调，像干裂的枯黄皮肤，凛冽的风令生长在它们贫瘠表层的黑色灌木不住抖动。白昼几乎从天空上褪去，夜晚则在更多的时间里接管这片萧索大地，颤抖出星星，危险又安静。  
阿斯加德在过完降冬节之后并没有像以往那样快速地收拾起庆典用具准备过冬，反而加大夜间的篝火照明，开始另一个夜以继日的庆祝准备。他们拖出额外准备的牛羊，燥起炉火，热汤整夜沸煮不熄。戏班子排练舞蹈和滑稽剧，越是夜晚院子里越是繁杂热闹。他们有免费的供应酒，还有吃不完的肉，这一切都会与值班的士兵分享。期间还会有来凑热闹的年轻贵族们，他们翻出窗户，有的还借了仆人的衣服混进城堡的庭院，假装参与了庆典准备，全都通宵玩了个尽兴。到了白天，夜晚狂欢的人们强忍着醉意，挤在城堡的大堂里，目睹国王奥丁将一位大公的女儿过继到自己名下，令她成为阿斯加德唯一的公主。有人叹息有人羡慕，更多的则是打着酒嗝看好戏。他们讨论着近在眼前的政治婚礼，试图描述出刚与自己国家妥协讲和的约顿海姆，还有那位将会背井离乡一个人来到这遥远陌生地的可怜王子。侍女从这帮闲人身边经过，带着冬季的白花还有丝绸和缎子，急匆匆地跑进新公主的卧房。她们用雪白的鹅毛装饰房间，鲜花铺满窗台和地板。刚编制好的锦布从墙上垂落地面，但凡明亮的光照在上面，里面所讲述的爱情故事便栩栩如生，像是爱神温柔注视的目光，也像她甜蜜的祝福。时间再次到了晚上，窜高的篝火照亮阿斯加德天空一角，它们的温度甚至融化了城堡外铺盖的白雪。更多疯狂的人涌入参加派对，更多好事的人加入了狂欢。他们跳舞的影子在石墙上放大缩小，跟随轻快的节拍不断跳跃，除非天边的颜色渐白，没有人愿意提前离开这热闹的场地。  
就在滑稽戏里那个小丑唱了最高音的调子后，另一侧的偏门打开，几个人悄然无声地趁着黑夜骑着快马离开了城堡。清冷的月色铺盖他们的去路，马蹄踩碎了城镇夜晚后凝结的冰面，快速的风摇晃两边酒馆的木牌，流浪汉从巷子里睁开一只眼睛，目光如猫明亮。  
这几个高大的黑影最终停在城墙边，黑色和白色的骏马鼻子喷出白气，原地踩跺着脏雪和泥土。带头的人扯扯马缰绳让他的马稍微掉头，让出位置后退，直到城墙上护城的哨兵可以借着火光看清他们的脸。  
光驱散开斗篷下的阴影显露出部分面孔，哨兵瞧见便赶紧吆喝着放下城门，让那群人马通过了关卡。他们一个接一个穿过城洞，来到外面北风肆虐的雪地上相聚。城门在他们身后关上，沉闷的木头切合声震掉了附近黑色树桠上的积雪。  
这帮夜里逃离城堡的人在城外踏雪踌躇了一会，直到他们点清人数，才继续朝远处的森林飞奔而去。  
一阵黑色的风从雪原上吹来，扯掉了带头人的斗篷帽子。男人的金发从中露出，在月下闪亮，如同诗人赞美的金子；他的双眼直视前方，雪地的反光给他渡了一层银，如燃烧极致的蔚蓝火苗；他的面容散发野性，冬季狩猎的激动令他咧嘴微笑，露出血红的牙肉和洁白的贝齿。男人看起来很年轻，不过二十出头，但是他的个头和体型标志着他将会成为一位前程不可估量的勇士，他热衷于搏斗，喜爱打猎，欣赏暴力中的美学，追求战争所带来的荣誉。  
“索尔！”队伍里面有一个人叫喊道。带头的金发男人立即停了马，掉转马头等着对方从后面赶上前来。  
“有什么事需要你大喊大叫的，我的兄弟？”索尔嘲笑对方焦急的神色，他身下的白色骏马不安定地原地踱步，甩了甩头和脖子，发出低沉的喘息声。  
叫停索尔的是他的弟弟巴德尔，他一样有着耀眼的金发，明亮的蓝眼睛，因为较为年轻的关系，少年感令他看起来更像个风流倜傥的贵族花花公子。  
“你知道我在担忧什么。”巴德尔说。他拍拍索尔那匹马的脖子，想让马儿安分下来。  
索尔故意瞥开目光，不太想搭理巴德尔的话。阿斯加德大王子的头衔让他习惯了目中无人，任性和肆意妄为已经不能全面地形容他的个性。  
“婚礼一天后就要举行了，父亲特别叮嘱你不要外出，现在你看看我们在哪里？这里的雪这么厚，月光这么亮，没有丝毫火苗，风还呼呼吹着……让我们回去吧，至少婚礼上还有喝不完的酒。”  
“别告诉我你的胆子被老鼠吃了，你只是怕父亲会生气！”索尔反驳他。“我打心底里讨厌这场婚礼，他居然为此还过继一个女儿？！叫……”  
“她叫西格恩，索尔，她是我们的妹妹了。父亲可怜他们一家，大公身患重病，西格恩没有其他亲人，可怜她聪明乖巧，父亲才让她当自己的女儿。”巴德尔解释。风吹乱了他的刘海，他在其中半眯着眼睛，严肃地等着索尔回答。  
索尔因此想到自己的母亲弗丽嘉皇后，她那时候也重病缠身，整日卧床不起，暗淡的双目透过窗眺望外面的天空以此慰藉。没有任何方法可以挽留她的生命。  
索尔凶狠起来，他更加对此嗤之以鼻地说道：“父亲让她过来只是为了让约顿海姆可以提出和亲，可笑的战败国，我不懂为什么父亲没有彻底把它消灭掉？”  
“因为战争耗费了太多时间和物力，既然胜负已定，我们也没有必要再耗下去。”巴德尔提示。“提尔人还留在营地里面回不来呢！”  
“我现在倒想代替他留在那。”索尔敷衍这个话题，他用力踢马肚子，让它在雪地上彻底跑起来，马蹄掀起一层细雪。  
“愚蠢的婚礼！”他在半道上骂着。  
巴德尔只好指示其余人一块跟上，没有再说什么。

索尔一行人并没有在外逗留多久，剑未出鞘，弓弦未满，天边厚积的云层便黑压压地朝这里涌来，带着更为刺骨的风和雪，如海浪顶端的白色浪花凶猛地拍打在山地平原之间。一场严酷的暴风雪来临，毫不留情地把这帮人从林子里赶回了阿斯加德。  
回去的路上巴德尔笑话索尔终究难逃参加婚礼的命运，索尔则讥讽他说霍德尔在不乱说话这点上比他好得太多了。  
“或许下次我应该带霍德尔出来。”索尔威胁他弟弟。  
“我劝你不要想了，他简直就是个瞎子，而且阴森古怪。”巴德尔说到这里打了个机灵。“真想不到他居然是我的双胞胎弟弟。”  
即便是要赶在暴风雪追上之前回到城里，可是索尔还是故意拖慢脚步，导致最后这群冻得不行的人回到城堡后，婚礼已经进行一半了。  
乌云密布，不远处的阿斯加德像是被一个倒扣的碗盖住那样阴沉得不透出一丝缝隙，风从索尔一伙人身后追上来，摇晃黑暗中的一切。等到他们再近一些，可以看见高墙后的城堡塔尖，那点火光也逐渐在一片晃动的夜色中显现出来，还有听起来像是梦中从远方传来的朦胧且漂浮不定的喧闹声。  
索尔一伙人穿过城洞，快马朝城堡回去，低沉的关门声震碎了马蹄尚未踏及的冰面。他们再次悄无声息地从街道上穿行而过，低压着身子，斗篷下偶尔露出的匕首闪出一道银光。城堡的偏门为他们开启，一旦进入到门的另一边，这些高大的男人便接二连三地从马背上下来，重重地跳回铺有干草屑的地面上。仆人从一边阴冷潮湿的狭小通道跑出，为索尔和巴德尔还有那些陪同出了趟远门的贵族少爷取下粗粒厚实的斗篷，抖干净上面沾到的细碎雪花。一个较为年轻的仆人带头举着烛灯领路，快步朝宴会地赶。一伙人心生厌倦但也只能闷声赶路，在城堡里面上下穿行，最后出到开阔的庭院时，一股热辣辣的暖流扑面而来，几乎呛到了呼吸。  
来参加婚礼的人穿了他们最上等的服装，天鹅绒和丝绸倒影着火光，酒香和果香在这里被热烈的氛围加热发酵，变成节日庆典特有的味道。舞台用彩色绸缎和旗子装饰，戏班子浓妆艳抹，闪着奇怪的光表演喜剧，人们则在舞台边手挽手跳舞唱歌。这里的夜晚比白昼热闹，显得有些宣兵夺主了。一群少女穿着浅色的衣服跑过索尔身边，他看到她们黄色头发里的鲜花，仿佛再次回到了每个短暂难留的夏季，所有的植物焕发新生，细雨绵绵温暖人面。巴德尔被落在后面不远处，正从中抱起一个女孩，亲亲她红扑扑的脸蛋。洁白的脚丫子在半空中轻巧地晃动，夹在耳朵上的野果掉落在铺满庭园的地毯上。  
但是暴风雪依旧朝阿斯加德压近，偶尔有一两片雪花飘进来，还未被热气熏化而落到地面上。索尔没有停下脚步，他与这派欢乐的景象格格不入，带着城外的寒冷，一头扎入城堡的宴会厅，把充满诗与音乐的庭院抛置身后。  
宴会厅与外面的庭院相比较为安静，但也同样吵闹闷热。宾客们在散发金光的宫殿中来回走动高声谈论，大氅拖在地面上，精美刺绣图案的鞋露出尖头，女士则个别在脚踝处系上了小铃铛，铃声时而被厚重的衣物遮盖，时而清澈响亮。长木桌上摆满了餐具，银盘里的腌鱼，还有烤肉，甚至是杏仁布丁都冒着热气。流汗的人挡住了索尔的去路，有些女士脸颊红得太过张扬，对着刚进入宴会中心的来客一瞥一眸都充满挑逗意味。  
仆人为索尔献上美酒，并将他带领到桌边。温暖和饥饿终于让他的面容放松，暂时把对婚礼的厌恶感放到一边。一个诗人从人群里发现阿斯加德的大王子，开始弹琴唱起歌谣诗篇。人们陆陆续续听到了赞美，逐渐停下脚步和相碰的酒杯。他们紧张又好奇地朝正在狼吞虎咽的索尔看去，悄声议论，靠前的人缩着脖子，后面的人则垫着脚，瞪大眼睛四处张望。慢慢地，衣着华丽的来宾在诗人歌颂索尔丰功伟绩的乐声中朝两边退开，通往主位的道路显露出来，像从水底浮现的一漂红丝带，悠长地连接到国王的阶梯下。  
听到人声减小，大厅里几乎只剩下自己碰倒酒壶的声响后，索尔才满足地叹一口气，伸着懒腰从桌边站起。甜酒令他通身回暖，食物让他有了多余的精力足以应付待会他父亲的发难。不过他喝得有点多，又喝得太快，双眼起了一层雾，大厅里的光影在他面前模糊浮动。很快，一个熟悉的身影在索尔的视野里不断放大直至跟前。索尔眨眨眼睛，露出傻乎乎的笑容。  
“哦，我亲爱的父亲。”他说着拍拍国王奥丁的肩膀，随后他扭头在奥丁身边看了看，有些后知后觉地问：“我怎么没见到我们亲爱的阿斯加德公主呢？”  
“我原本会因为你的缺席而焦虑，现在反倒有些希望你没有来了。”奥丁用只有他们两听得见的声音说。“不过，你来迟了，什么人都见不到。西格恩回她的房间休息去了，约顿海姆来的使臣也早早打道回府了。”  
索尔露出轻佻的表情，他满不在乎地擦干净自己油腻腻的嘴巴，把粘在胡子上的面包屑拍掉。  
“但我毕竟是来了，没有辜负您老人家的期望。这里有酒有肉，都那么美味，我还期望见见漂亮的新娘子呢，你何必这么快把别人打发回去？”索尔说道。  
他的声音偏大，站在父子身边的人都可以听见，他们垂下眼睛假装不去理会，但又好奇地侧过脸瞥瞥。  
“不要无理取闹，索尔，你喝醉了。”  
“喝醉也比当个懦夫强！”索尔朝自己父亲吼，当着来客的面，从桌上抓起一杯酒仰头灌下，然后把银杯用力扔到一边的柱子上砸扁。“去他的和亲！”他接着吼。  
奥丁快要动怒了，他从婚礼开始便一直在隐忍自己故意不给脸的儿子，现在这个家伙回来胡吃海塞，当场出言不逊。众人看着索尔闷声喝酒，奥丁的脸色则如同每次暴雨侵袭前的阴沉。国王自从三年前的战争便少了一只眼睛，而他仅剩的那只此时目光如炬，愤怒的火焰在里面翻腾。挨得近的人还可以听到他沉重的呼吸穿过茂密的白胡子喷薄而出。  
大厅里没有人敢说话。诗人压住琴弦，他瞪着眼睛，目光越过人群在奥丁和索尔身上来回转，没察觉到又一个人从主位下来，不紧不慢地踩着暗红色的地毯走进人群的包围中心。  
“他只是喝醉了。”一只手搭上奥丁的肩膀。  
索尔看到奥丁闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，等他再次睁开时，怒火已经不复存在，只是表现得对索尔的鲁莽不满。索尔皱起眉头，这种感觉就像一场被中途打断的斗争令他的火气无处发泄，但又不能继续叫嚷，涌上喉咙的怒吼吞回肚子，憋屈难受，和他装满胃袋的食物一块挤压着他的呼吸。  
他发现那只苍白的手依旧搭在自己父亲肩膀上，五指修长，指甲用野果以及染料花汁涂黑，典型的约顿海姆的装扮特色。一个黑发男人——这样的头发颜色在阿斯加德这个地方依旧是难以融入并且刺眼的——从奥丁身后走出，双手搭在了背后。他几乎与索尔一般高，却没他强壮。他体型较为消瘦，看起来比索尔年长。男人的黑发梳在耳后，一股细细的辫子为他的稍长的头发定了型。他的笑容自信又温柔，看向索尔的眼神有月光蕴藏其中，但稍不留神，冬季严寒的利风又会从他眼角溜走。  
索尔从未在他生活中遇见过这样的人，他无法形容：黑发男人看起来温顺，却让人无法在夜晚安睡；他的声音温存顺耳，也会令人想起梦魔的低语；深渊吸引力在他身上活现，但又有一丝优柔可怜从黑暗中眺望外界。  
“这位是从约顿海姆远道而来的王诸洛基，”奥丁重整自己的声音，让其响彻大厅，让每个人都可以用耳朵听到。“他已是西格恩的丈夫，今后也将会在我们国家住下。这象征着两国多年期盼以来的和平相处，以及互利的成果。我希望可以让这良好的关系发展持续，成为大家都会喜欢的共赢局面。”  
索尔没太留意听自己的父亲宣言，他再次看向那位叫洛基的男人。对方面向着奥丁，一脸真诚地听讲，但也很快察觉到索尔的目光，露出礼节性的笑容。  
这时候大厅的大门洞开，室外庭院已经没有了任何火光，完全漆黑一片。狂风暴雪在半空中呼啸，如同看不见的巨人在奔跑嘶吼。庭院里狂欢的人全都因为最终追上这座城堡的暴风雪跑进了室内，照明的火种被吹熄了一半。风夹杂着密集的鹅毛大雪冲进了霎时变得昏暗的大厅，把拱顶挂下的垂幕吹得四处横飞，发出噼啪的抽打声音。逃进来躲避风雪寒冷的人抱着胳膊不住打颤，一个劲地往大厅干燥温暖的深处挤，并且大声叫喊。他们从索尔身边跑过，趔趄着脚步，身上挂着雪块。但是索尔无心去理会，他由始至终看着迎着风雪与奥丁站在一块的洛基。雪花粘上了他的黑头发，冷风使他眯起眼睛，围绕在他脖子周围的兽皮被风不断鼓动。洛基看似早已习惯了寒冷，他面不改色，抬起一只手遮挡狂风，返身与奥丁一块离开风口。有一瞬他的绿眼睛瞄到了原地站立的索尔，不带丝毫感情，如寒风冰冷，睫毛上的雪花随即被风吹落。  
巴德尔从庭院回来，他和朋友一块帮手把大厅的门抵着风合上。一点雪从门缝挣扎进来，像一块被拉扯着剪断的丝绸那样中断了绷直的线条，无力地飘落。  
宫内大厅再次回归温暖。仆人拿出打火石，把吹灭的篝火台再次点上，扶好被吹倒的桌椅，收拾散落一地的食物，很快端上新的美酒热食，供更多的来客享用。  
巴德尔喘出一口气，他高兴自己对一场宴会的救场。他的父亲刚坐回宴会的主位，朝他举起酒杯致意。他很快发现了一旁的陌生人，仅仅从不同于阿斯加德的服装上便猜出他就是西格恩的新婚丈夫，也是奥丁收赘来的女婿。他看到那个黑发男人稍微低着头，垂着目光，没有对他的打量做出回应，便也不再多管，自顾自享乐起来，也把突然不见身影的索尔忘得一干二净。

洛基从酒杯里的倒影抬起眼睛，不带评价地看着台下开始有些拥挤的狂欢人群。奥丁时而陪着他，同他讲述阿斯加德的历史还有人物，或者介绍某位突显的宾客，时而则与贵族一块加入宴会，大口喝酒，和他的兄弟海尼尔还有好朋友密米尔分享婚礼的祝福。洛基从未下过台阶，除了刚才阻止的那场幼稚的争执。那家伙就是这个国家的大王子吗？那个金色毛发，粗壮发达的四肢，声音洪亮如雷，动作粗鲁不拘小节的家伙？洛基有些向往起索尔的外表，因为他自己单从样貌上就不同于这些金发碧眼的居民，没有人的头发比他黑如深海，没有人的脸色比他苍白如贝，他的眼睛是幽林深处石头苔藓的翠绿，他的嘴唇却像槲寄生的果实般殷红。  
新娘西格恩过早地从座位上退去，头戴洁白的花环，一路走过都是花瓣。诗人的赞美送她远离，背影却让洛基感到同情，另外一丝窃笑深藏于表皮之下。他们都是政治的牺牲品，何必过早地摆出哭丧的表情？  
想到这里，洛基便对这场吵闹的婚礼感到释怀了，他即便无法使自己融入其中，倒也可以当个驻足观看的过客，用眼睛去体会这帮阿萨人的欢庆活动。那些涨红的笑脸，那些欢快的步伐，这里的音乐诗歌诚然优美动听，像是融化的金子从高空抛洒而下，一场令人欣喜的黄金雨。  
可是有一双眼睛——洛基找不到它——总在暗中窥探这一切，这场婚宴，这场闹剧，以及处于梦幻漩涡边缘的洛基。洛基几乎就可以抓住那个视线小偷了。在金箔和薄纱之后的那片阴暗地，烛光微弱只能照亮一面石墙。有人影忽闪而去，乍一看会认为是舞会上人们的影子。可是影子怎么会有眼睛？一抹湛蓝晃动其中，在洛基留神到这里之前涣散离去。洛基只能瞧见烛光被动作携带的风吹灭，什么也望不见。这样的情况出现了几次，分布在几处不同的地方。洛基心生不快，他离开座位，与奥丁打了照面，便要回去休息了。  
他并不渴望西格恩温暖的酮体或者是她的温柔乡，虽然她有着轻柔的偏白的金发，小巧的脸庞，挺翘的鼻子，粉色如花蕊的嘴唇。可是她的表情太过悲哀，即便没有显露得彻底，洛基还是可以从她的眼睛里看到破碎的浮冰似的无助。相对于一个新婚的年轻妻子，她更像一个离家出走的家里最小的妹妹。  
她不可能是奥丁的亲生女儿，更不可能是索尔的亲妹妹。洛基拐入通往寝室的过道时心里发恨地想。仆人要为他照明去路，但是洛基把他打发了，自己拿着烛火，找到楼梯，继而往上。他离热闹的宴会越来越远，直至完全与它隔离，再也听不见阿萨人的歌声。烛光照亮了他平坦的前胸，还有五米之内的石阶。四周开始阴冷，他想到房间里有壁炉取暖，但是西格恩会坐在床边哭哭啼啼，他立刻放弃了对温暖的热切追求。他从一个寒冷的战败国来，却进入到战胜国的寒冷中去。没有与之相配的尊严，除非他自己去争取。  
会的，会的。洛基露出笑容。他将会亲自摘取他所期望的成果，里面充满了诱惑的果肉和辛辣的复仇汁液，没有人会察觉，也没有人可以阻挡。生命之树开花结子，而他倾心于其中最糜烂的果实，等着它落如自己怀里。果香是密谋的酵味，果皮是连绵不断的喜悦，果核是得逞的窃喜，酿出来的琼浆则是仅存的那点在刀尖上游走的悔意——所有的滋味都会因其附有不一样的价值。  
有一堵墙突然出现挡住了洛基的去路。  
烛光晃了一下，险些熄灭。洛基赶紧用手捂住挡风，对突然出现的死路感到困惑不解。然而随着烛光往上，他便看见了索尔的脸。  
“你在这里做什么？”他头次在别人面前流露出厌烦。洛基皱着眉头直视索尔。吵杂的婚宴，提早退场哭哭啼啼的新娘令他感到胸闷气短，再说刚才自己兀自地在楼梯上偷笑，一旦想到这一切都可能会被索尔看见，他心里越发地恼羞成怒起来。  
在他的厉声质问下，索尔没有发话。他带着一种危险的笑容，稍微低头看着站在下一层台阶上的洛基。洛基则仰头看着他，烛光在两人之间晃动，胆小的小火苗随时有熄灭的烦恼，一缕缕黑烟不断地向上冒窜。洛基把眼睛眯细了，无论如何，就算他来自那个可悲的战败国，但他还是这个国家的贵客，他甚至是索尔的长辈，外貌上看不太明显——这将怪罪于洛基不留胡子——他们正好相差十岁，这其中的年龄跨越足以令洛基有十足的底气来呵斥索尔的目中无人了。  
“让开道路，阿斯加德的王子。”洛基正色道。他打算无视索尔的无赖，硬想从他身旁走过。  
可是下一秒，索尔的大手抓上他的手腕，一用力，洛基手里的烛台便掉落在石阶上，滚下一层后烛火亮光彻底熄灭了。  
空气里残留了刺鼻的烟熏味道，但是他们两人在黑暗中对峙得越久，索尔身上的酒味越是充斥洛基的鼻腔。洛基试图挣扎，失败来得直接且快速。他没办法在武力上对抗索尔，所以他在一片漆黑中努力寻找索尔的眼睛，企图安抚这个醉汉。他不希望自己在刚来的第一天就被人推下楼梯成了一桩醉酒的意外事件。  
很快洛基听到索尔衣物布料磨砂的声音，接着另一只滚烫的大手钻进他的大氅底下，不是去扯珍贵的兽皮，也不是偷窃他腰上别的装饰匕首。那只手趁着黑暗，如同夜里的猛兽，凶狠快速地搂上洛基的腰，把他整个人拉进索尔的怀里。洛基反抗起来，他因此踩空了台阶，但是索尔紧紧箍着他的腰，几乎一只手就把他整个人从悬空中挽了回来。  
洛基的脸颊贴上坚硬冰冷的皮革，索尔穿着它出去打猎帮助御寒，直至回来参加婚宴也没有将其脱下。洛基闻到隐隐约约的血腥味，还有腻人的酒香，不真实感围拢了他的感官，仿佛从深远的黑暗中溜出了只有耳朵和鼻子才能捕捉到的动物。它们围着索尔和洛基兜圈，用鼻子嗅嗅他们，尾巴轻柔地拍抚过洛基的脖子——片刻后洛基反应过来那阵触感来自索尔的喷息。  
洛基继续挣扎，他没打算叫喊，最后的一点自尊抑制着他的呼救本能。索尔倒是对此无所谓，因为人们都在明亮温暖的宴会厅，在城堡的这个角落，除了他们，再有的只能是从床底下偷跑出来的幽灵。所以他干脆地把洛基扛到肩膀上，摸着熟悉的石墙，往上几个台阶，打开了他专门行事用的密室。  
这里是个房间，明亮干净，壁炉烧着旺火，没有窗。石门在两人的背后徐徐合上，没有一点多余的杂音。  
视线重新被光明带回，洛基加大挣扎力度，他用膝盖踢索尔的胸膛，双手捶打索尔的后背。最后连索尔都忍受不了其中的疼痛，他不耐烦地把洛基扔到铺有厚棉絮的床上，然后扯下对方肩头的兽皮。  
“我能给你更好的。”索尔在手里掂量着油亮的灰色皮毛，估摸着是狼皮。他猎过鹿，猎过狼，打过熊，只是从未抓捕过。当他像个猎手隐藏在大堂暗处观察洛基的时候就发现对方的心不在焉，这个初来乍到的贵客似乎一直神游其外，除非叫他名字他才会去搭理，出于礼节的考虑。“我发现你一直在走神，我尊敬的阁下，难道还有婚礼之外的事令你上心？”  
洛基从床上撑起上半身瞪着他，牙齿咬着内壁两侧。他尚不敢轻举妄动，等待索尔下一步的举动。索尔见他装乖，一把把狼皮扔掉。他记起来在风雪中洛基的那个眼神，毫无杂质，同样也没有任何人情味。他难以想象会有人的眼神可以彰显得如此冷酷，就算是最狡猾恶劣的野兽，在临死前目光总会有哀求的一刻。索尔发笑，似乎因为宴会上的突发奇想让这一切唾手可得。他发现就算离开了人群，洛基的脸庞，还有他那只搭在奥丁肩膀上的手都令他难以忘却，越是故意忽略它们便越是显眼。当他望着幽暗的地方，形似洛基的白色倩影悠然而来，如鬼魄穿过索尔的胸膛，随着窗外呼啸的飞雪散开。  
索尔知道自己为一个只见了一次面并且刚结婚的男人着魔了，他将要对此作出最坏的事，不过他还有哪件恶事未曾做过的？  
指腹粗糙的大手钳上洛基的下巴，把他的头来回掰看。洛基憋着气，用力梗脖子与他的力度作对。索尔笑着松开手，拍拍他因为愤怒而充满血色的脸颊，食指勾着他耳后的编发玩弄着。  
“你最好明白自己在做什么。”洛基威胁他。索尔愣了一下，洛基便使出力气把他推到床的一边，坐起身整理刚才被扯歪的领子。  
索尔从他身后坐起，庞大的影子从洛基身后覆盖住他。洛基察觉到之后没有动，等着那双手从腋下穿出，绕到自己胸前，整个人被紧紧抱住。索尔将头埋在洛基的头发里，用力呼吸，试图从中闻出雪的味道。洛基侧过头躲开，索尔便跟上，他贴上意外裸露出的脖子肌肤，用胡子磨砂着。  
洛基咧开嘴露出牙齿，他气得浑身发抖，怒火中烧。而那双怀抱胸口的手开始攀上他歪斜的衣领，慢慢去解开扣子。  
“你必须要让我回去。”洛基压下火气劝导索尔。他尽量扭过自己的身子，看着索尔的脸。炉火升高，照亮了他的眼睛。  
“为什么？”索尔问。他解开了一个口，把手伸了进去，立即隔着内衬衣摸上了洛基的左胸，用力揉捻起来。  
洛基垂下头，他的脸被头发遮盖，身子不断地往索尔怀里退，试图躲开那只滚烫粗暴的大手。他的肌肤被揉红了，甚至开始发肿，敏感得每次触碰他都要颤抖一下。小腹里面似乎揣着一种好动的生物，每当颤栗过后，总会往他心口里钻顶，刺痒得让他难受，张开了口。  
索尔的另一只手则滑到他的腰上，几乎一个手掌就把他的半边腰握住。他长满胡须的下巴不断往前压，嘴巴亲吻着洛基仰高的下巴和颤巍巍的喉结。  
现在洛基似乎不再打算和他讲理了。他甚至抬起一只手压上索尔的后脑，手指在他金色的海浪里打转，时重时轻刺激得他的头皮发麻。洛基展露自己脆弱惨白纤细的咽喉，索尔咬上去，牙齿之后是狂热的舌头粗鲁地舔舐。洛基喘出了声，望着天花板不断眨眼，很快眼眶湿润，红肿起来。  
腰上的那只手继而向下，覆盖上洛基的性器。因为这个举动洛基差点跳出索尔怀抱。他像是清醒过来似的，从春梦中掉落回这个房间，坐起身回头看着索尔。  
“你最好听从我的建议，阿斯加德的王子。”他声明，语气不稳。  
“不行。”索尔再次把他揽回面前，从他的脖子开始亲吻，接着到下巴，最后是他的嘴角。他放慢动作，喜欢用胡子磨着洛基细腻的皮肤，看着它们逐渐发红。  
“我可是你的长辈。”洛基提醒。他拍拍索尔的后脑，想让他脑子清醒一些。而索尔把他抱得更死了，差点让洛基断了气。  
洛基挣扎推开他，自己掉回床里，他的黑色头发在白色的床单上散开，犹如水草在湖底漂浮。索尔紧接着栖身而上，他双腿把洛基圈在自己身下，宽大厚实的肩膀挡去了洛基向上张望的视线。他身躯冒着热气，一把扯开洛基的衣服，露出平坦雪白的胸膛，几乎可以用眼神描绘一排排脆弱的肋骨。洛基感觉到冷，但是被索尔的目光所触及的肌肤又滚烫难耐，皮肤之下沸油翻滚，令他呼吸困难。他加深自己的呼吸，当索尔的双手从自己肩膀摸索到腰下时，他用后脑顶起了自己的头，长着嘴巴像鱼缺水那样急促呛吸了一下。  
索尔几乎把他从冬季大衣里面彻底剥离出来了，就像他剥任何动物的皮一样。洛基也顺从他，时而眼睛亮着光。他在索尔身下撑起自己去贴紧索尔的胸膛，涂着黑指甲油的双手轻巧地模仿索尔刚才的举动，捧住他的脸，亲了下他的下唇，然后双手向下，摸过突起的结实肌肉，带着自己开始发烫的体温色情地描绘索尔的人鱼线，最后伸进他的裤子，用手指描绘着索尔雄伟的性器。  
索尔闭上眼睛深深叹息，他压到洛基的身上，或者是被洛基牵引。一手垫在洛基脑后，与他加深湿吻，最后手势变成用力掐着洛基的后颈。这让洛基疼到退缩，而索尔可以更好地深入洛基的喉咙。另一只手则摸索进洛基冰凉干爽的臀瓣之间，用手指深深浅浅地试探深度。  
索尔不断挺动着自己的腰，让自己膨胀跳动的性器在洛基手里撸动。他想到自己的龟头蹭过洛基那双涂着野果和黑色染料花的指甲，它们会被他的前列腺液弄的粘稠，或许还会掉色。但是他发觉那些修长的手指开始颤抖，像是被他灼烧了一样。索尔因此笑出声，他的虎牙显露，极具侵略性。洛基并没有太过留意这一点，他感到全身无力，手上的粘稠和热量让他头脑发晕，而自己身后那不断进出的手指又时不时挤压他的敏感点，粗鲁得让他里面的内壁发麻，但是当触及了他的前列腺，他所有的感觉都聚涌到他的小腹在那里疯狂跳动，带动他半勃的性器。他慌乱地眨眨眼睛，把泪水挤出去。这样索尔的面孔便清晰在他的上方。他看到金色的头发汗湿地垂在索尔脸颊两侧，他的目光太过灼眼，炉火让屋子热得喘不过气，而它的光又把索尔衬托得太多贴切于梦中散发金光和情欲的爱神。  
索尔让洛基抽出双手，洛基照做，他由胸膛红到额头，连肩膀都是湿漉漉的汗水。他看起来没了主意，完全让索尔摆布。他让他把手放在头顶上方，他便这么做；他让他张开双腿，他便这么做；他让他不要合上嘴巴，他闭上眼睛，完全地将自己奉献给光影下的强壮男人。  
他感到自己的上唇被索尔亲吻，接着是两根手指闯入口腔。它们搅乱洛基的呼吸，扫过他的牙肉，揉捏他的舌头。他因为喉咙的作呕反应而瞪大眼睛，视线往下，便看见索尔挤入自己双腿之间，扶着他自己的性器，在洛基的入口处浅浅地抽插着。洛基轻轻用牙齿咬了下索尔，并且将自己的双腿尽可能地往两边张大直到它们开始不住地颤抖，因为布满细汗而湿滑。  
索尔最终进入到洛基紧张的内部后，后者只感到过分的涨痛感。他生气地要去咬索尔的手，但索尔很快地把它们抽出，带着湿滑的唾液涂抹在洛基的阴茎上，然后用手圈住上下缓慢折磨人地抽送。洛基立即喊了出来，尾音渐弱，变成了鼻子哼气的抗议。他试图遵循自己的本能挺动下腰，但是体内克服不了腹胀感，他只好让自己紧紧贴在床单上，一下又一下地承受涌上胸膛的快感。  
期间他试图咬着下唇，但是索尔空出一只手掐着他的下颚，硬是令他的口松开，连绵不断的浪叫便从他喉咙深处响起，跟着上漫至咽喉的充血感越发大声。他是想过要制止自己这种放荡的行为，可是索尔就是不放过他的嘴。  
实际上关于索尔在洛基体内的动作并没有给洛基带来什么快感，他永远感觉到自己的直肠快要被撑开，有时候还会疼得他小腿抽经。一开始索尔还照顾他的时候一切都还好说，他也享受到了性爱的快感。但是到了后面的行事，洛基再次挣扎了起来。他想从索尔身下逃离，而索尔压着他的肩膀把他钉在床铺里，抬起他一条腿架在自己的宽肩上，而后不在管洛基的呼喊，不断地大力深入洛基紧致炙热的身体内。他压着洛基的肚子，力度足以留下青色的指印。当洛基打算坐起身，他便掐上他的脖子，或者捂住他的嘴，像对待被捕捉的幼崽那样毫无怜悯神色。欲火灼烧了他的全身，炙烤着他身下的人，让他不断挣扎，扯着施暴人的金发红着眼眶脖子闷声叫骂。

东方的天空终于露出一点不同于冬夜的色彩。风雪并未减小，但宾客们趁着派对的余温还未散去都坐着马车或者骑着马顶风冒雪离开了城堡。庭院和大厅内火烛正旺，却也一片狼籍。仆人打着呵欠收拾首尾，掀开桌布还会发现某个人遗漏下的小巧的鞋子。  
西格恩坐在床上，她不起来走动也不躺下休息。房间内的炉火保持火势烧了一夜，还有用来暖脚的碳炉也放在一边。她一直望着窗外的飘雪，让风托起自己偏白的的卷发，小脸蛋红扑扑的，让人看了心生爱恋。


	2. Chapter 2

白天的雪花轻柔细小，飘落在夜晚那场暴雪铺盖的带有冰渣的雪地上，微风和人走动都可以轻易地再次带起低矮打转的雪屑。起得早的侍女已经在天未亮的时候搬出宴会上的桌布和宾客留宿的床单被褥，它们高隆在妇女的双手之中，高过她们的头。侍女歪着脖子，踩着雪，红着脸蛋来到庭院，打上井水开始清洗工作。马厩冒出白烟，杂役脏着脸埋头干活。侍女反倒挺反感他们时不时要经过井水边，从他们身上掉落的稻草屑和马粪会弄脏堆叠在雪地上的布料，颜色可以清洗，但是味道不一定。她们瞪着眼睛，又想着快点做完这些碰水的活儿，赶紧回到城堡内点火烘干洗干净的布，顺便可以呆在一边取暖休息，八卦昨晚稍显的有些奇怪的婚宴。  
从贴身侍从那里听来，昨晚新娘西格恩似乎自己一个人睡了一晚，清晨仆人进去收拾被褥，发现床铺整洁如初，仿佛连西格恩都没有在上面睡过。有人问那来自约顿海姆的王诸跑哪到什么地方了？年纪偏大的侍女用火钳挑拨柴木，让火旺一些。她继而搓着发红浮肿的双手，手背上皮肤的纹路在火光下如贝壳上的细纹。她使着眼色，但实际上连她本人也说不上来什么。其他的人凑在一块，伸着脖子，后面有个小姑娘才起来，匆忙吃着糊稠的早餐，赶着去厨房帮伙。那个外族人一早就出现了，没有人见到他从哪冒出来的。在大厅打扫的时候可以见到他从门外经过，去庭院的路上又看见他站在廊桥上吹着风——他衣服穿得可真少，连那条狼皮都没见着。年老的侍女说到这反应过来她似乎可以在收拾的时候留意下角落便可以捡到那张兽皮，无论这个外族人被他们说得如何可怜落魄，那皮可是上等货色，拿去市里可以换几乎半年有多的钱币。所以她不再说话，故意抿着嘴，双眼泛着贪婪的光，继续挑拨着火焰中的焦木，顺便挪到一个更好取暖的位置。其他人相互看看，对这个话题的中断有些束手无措。她们对婚事还保留着憧憬，抬着眼睛幻想西格恩的新婚裙子和头花的时候不自觉地用手指卷着自己的头发。她们有些说那裙子肯定很重，有些则反对，说送上去的时候摸过，轻盈极了，又保暖，布料柔软，像摸着一个刚出炉的果冻。接着她们又讲到西格恩的头发，她的样貌，还有她在这群人显得具有传奇色彩的经历——从没有人过继给奥丁国王当女儿。想着这个新公主以后的日子，有着那些强壮貌美的哥哥们，继父是个国王，丈夫是位外族人——这其中带给她们极大的幻想空间，对另一个遥远的国度的习俗和人情。洛基王诸虽然长得不像阿萨人中的任何一位，但是同样优雅翩跹，也因为他少见的发色和眼睛，他神秘的个人魅力一下子便在仆人中传开了。不少人好奇打探关于外族人的任何消息，甚至新婚夜的动静，他与西格恩的床事，他们事后的被褥。年长的侍女倒是打破了她们对于这点的幻想，空白一片，整洁如初，根本没有人睡过。  
奥丁国王会怎么想？她们讨论，这个问题延伸到了索尔王子，还有她们最喜爱的巴德尔王子，霍德尔王子倒是撇在一片不予讨论，而提尔王子远在边域打战，这整件婚事和他一点关系都没有。  
仆从总管从楼梯上下来，她拍着手掌，叫姑娘们赶紧干活，不要围在火边偷懒。大家低着头，把双手藏在围裙下取暖，很快一哄而散，只留下那个老妇人，对着火烤手，打算着待会去外族人经过的每个地方找找那张狼皮。

索尔在枕头之中醒来，他被憋得有些气短，宿醉压着他的前额令他畏光。这个房间没有窗，壁炉的烟囱成为唯一的出气孔，令闭塞的房间有些憋闷，空气中漂浮上一层淡淡的木炭味。索尔无法知晓时间，他再次躺了回去，却总觉得自己忘记了什么。壁炉发出噼啪声响，少许木炭屑跳了出来。索尔发觉后不得不起身去踩灭带着火星的小东西，接着他才反应过来他并不在自己的房间里。这里比他的房间小得多，空无一物，墙上没有盾牌武器也没有任何装饰物。房间角落的寒意袭来，索尔发现他不着片缕，接着他才想起洛基。他回到床边，从洁白的床罩上找到黑发后彻底明白昨夜良宵不是一场醉酒梦，这令他喜笑颜开。他把脸贴近床单里，深情地呼吸，从冰凉的布料中回味黑发男人的味道。索尔倒是高兴洛基并没有过多抗拒他，床事进行时他也热情高涨，神情诱惑着索尔不断深入欲望的深渊。他摸着胡子回忆昨晚的火光剪影，洛基的双眼浮现其中，愠怒和放纵糅杂成融冰的春水，真不知道他今后该怎么面对他的新娘。索尔嘲笑着那个有些装模作样的洛基，简单穿戴好衣物，然后看见洛基还遗留了一些衣服在这里，仿佛他早上是匆忙离开的，只是穿走了一件外套和衬里衣裤和鞋。索尔捡起被落在他行事房间的衣服，在双手中揉捻，然后放到鼻子下闻，气味比床单上遗留的还要分明，带着树林中的雪味，让索尔的胸膛涌现激动。他想着带着这些衣物去寻找洛基，讨好他，并为他穿上。不过，索尔转瞬一想，那个家伙目中无人，这次可以给他点教训。所以他把衣服扔回地上，用脚踢进了床底。  
阿斯加德的大王子从房间里出来，他一路打着呵欠，松动自己的筋骨。经过窄窗时他发觉时间也并不是很晚，或许父亲还会等着他去大厅吃早餐。从城堡西侧走向中央大厅的途中，他见到许多仆从在收拾着婚宴的装饰，从窗上扯下锦布，从台上拿走鲜花。他们行色匆匆，见到索尔也只能低着头继续干活，或者让出路退到一旁，等索尔走过，再次成团地汇聚到桌边继续着收拾工作。  
大厅通往主楼梯的门打开着，巴德尔坐在一角，正用小刀割下一块烧肉，不远处是西格恩，她身旁两边的椅子空着，台上的食物没有动过，连酒杯都是满的。索尔没有见到他的父亲和洛基，霍德尔也不在，但他不太在乎。  
巴德尔嘴里塞着食物，他见到索尔来了，便朝他打招呼。他继续问索尔昨晚哪去了，一直没能找到他。索尔只是摆摆手，咧嘴笑着坐到他父亲空位的旁边，这也令他更加靠近西格恩了。自从西格恩被过继到奥丁名下，索尔都没有好好正眼看她，现在他用上所有的注意力，冒失鲁莽却又刻意地打量不远处的西格恩。这个姑娘确实有她的漂亮之处，索尔没少在阿斯加德境内见过类似这样的女人。她们大多金发碧眼，身材高挑且热情。西格恩的脸会相较那些女人较为小巧圆润，金发偏白，看似柔弱。不过在索尔直接的注视下，她也不闪躲，只是坐着，稍微低着头看着餐具，似乎在等着某种信号才开始动手。索尔觉得没趣，便叫巴德尔把小刀扔过来。巴德尔回应他，在刀尖插上一个果实，举过头顶用力一抛，小刀带着果子在空中划出一条线，然后被索尔稳稳抓住。兄弟俩欢呼大笑，安静的大厅一时吵闹起来。巴德尔继而朝索尔扔去水果和空酒杯，索尔一一接住，再用上比巴德尔更大的力气扔回去。巴德尔接不到，他大笑着躲开那些餐具，甚至钻到桌子下，扯歪了桌布，把西格恩的酒弄洒了。  
索尔和巴德尔听到响声后停下嬉闹，他们看向西格恩，正好见着那红色的酒顺着桌布滴落在她浅色的裙子上。索尔有些幸灾乐祸地瞧着西格恩，想着她会因为这件事气红脸颊，甚至憋不出一句话哭着离开大厅。但是西格恩只是扶起酒杯，用手帕擦去桌面的酒，便没有其他动作。退在墙边的侍从倒是平静地出现，拿着酒壶重新给酒杯满上，然后再次退回阴影中。  
巴德尔朝索尔使眼色，索尔也觉得气短，干脆坐回位置上，闷声用巴德尔先前扔的小刀切割面包。  
稍微过了一会儿，连收拾一地水果餐具的侍女还没赶来，大厅的侧门打开，奥丁和洛基小声说着话走了进来。巴德尔对这画面没多大反应，他只是和西格恩站起身，对着奥丁站着，等着他落座。而索尔还坐在椅子上，一手拿着插着面包的小刀，嘴里塞着猪肉。他看着奥丁和洛基朝桌子这边走来，几乎忘了反应，就这么呆坐着。奥丁走近后发现索尔失礼地在座位上，大声地清喉咙提示索尔。洛基站在一旁，露出微笑，就和他婚宴上那样彬彬有礼。  
索尔因为这个笑容发怒了，仿佛昨晚在房间里共销良夜并没有洛基的份，他穿戴整齐，是从约顿海姆带来的新衣服，一身轻松得置身事外，与索尔不过点头之交。索尔朝他瞪视，而洛基故意没有看他，这一举动令他们之间一下子隔阂了一个海峡，索尔所强行建立起来的私情顷刻分崩离析，碎得和地面上凌乱的餐具似的。他满怀愤怒又怅然若失地站起，奥丁却把注意力转移到地上。他皱着眉头，猜到肯定是他两个儿子干的好事。这时候侍女低着头从另一扇仆人专用的偏门进来，三两个蹲在一边利索收拾。奥丁入座，西格恩和巴德尔也坐回去，索尔还是站着，他双眼盯着洛基，明烈得要喷出火焰。洛基悠然自在地走到西格恩身边，在准备落座的时候发现了什么。他蹲下身子，把西格恩被酒染到靠近大腿的裙摆捻起，然后放进嘴边，伸出舌头把酒渍舔去。西格恩头次露出惊讶的表情，她低头看着洛基进而把细腻的布料含进嘴里一小块，然后抬起眼睛，平静地与她对视。西格恩落下手，她的手指穿过洛基耳边的头发，轻轻抚过发辫。  
“快起来吧。”她带着感激的语调，却又小声地说道。  
她把手掌心朝上，洛基握住，如抓握着一只麻雀那样小心地包拢住，慢慢坐回一边的空椅子上。  
奥丁很乐意看到这副画面，他朝洛基与西格恩举杯敬酒，然后叫依旧站着的索尔坐下。  
索尔可是受不了了，他重重地踢开椅子，直径走到洛基面前。奥丁在索尔绕过自己的时候吼了他的名字从而令他极不甘心地停下脚步。巴德尔好奇地看着他，奥丁正视前方，洛基假寐地游离着视线，完全没有把气势汹汹的索尔当回事，西格恩依旧不看任何人，但是她的身体稍微朝向了洛基那位置坐着，表情平静如夏日无风的湖面。  
“有什么事吗，父亲？”索尔咬着牙齿问。  
奥丁用力砸下手里的杯子，器皿的碰撞声响彻大厅。这令在场的大家都真的在字面意义上望向奥丁，而索尔也不再故意与奥丁硬碰硬，变得谨慎，但是他没有回到座位，而是站在奥丁与洛基之间，面向奥丁，眼睛却斜视着黑发男人。  
“刚才在你还在胡闹或者睡懒觉的时候，我们的贵客洛基帮了我一个大忙。”奥丁平息自己的怒气，他咂咂嘴，把嘴里的酒味彻底品尝干净。  
索尔挑眉转向洛基，洛基则朝他点点头，带着微笑，静待奥丁下一句话。  
“刚才聂耳德爵士打算在过世前立下遗嘱，他在烦恼着自己大片的领土该归谁……”  
“肯定要归为我们的！”索尔大声回答，自信得就像这是一件明了的蠢事那样。  
“……主教也想来争，我亲爱的索尔，听我说完，这事很困扰人，至少我是唯一关心的那个。如果聂耳德爵士听劝了那个该死的主教的甜言蜜语，那片土地就要被教会夺去了。”  
巴德尔喝完他的酒，问最后事情究竟怎么样了。  
奥丁看到巴德尔，表情放松了很多，似乎巴德尔是他心里唯一仅剩的慰藉。他继续说道：“洛基帮了我的忙，他有着大家羡慕的银舌头，能言巧语，将爵士说得天花乱坠，把主教宣称下地狱的威胁置之不理，完全忘了！哈哈，你们应该去看看的，那个老家伙仿佛已经进入了我们承诺的天堂，做起了美梦，他年轻的妻子还在一旁说从未见爵士可以笑得这么轻松。”  
“所以呢？”索尔没好气地问。  
他问完后听到一旁洛基的憋笑，轻微如一阵气声。  
奥丁站起来，洛基也跟着站起，西格恩和巴德尔也是。老国王把手伸出，横过索尔的胸前，而洛基把自己的手搭上，索尔看到洛基指甲的颜色有些脱落，心里胀满一股难言的情绪，令他高兴又痛苦着。  
“他对我的帮助大过于你们，特别是你索尔，只要你不闹事，我还是很欣赏你勇敢无畏的品行，但是你总是在我眼皮底下惹出麻烦，而我已经老了，也开始累了，需要有人帮助我……很高兴上天让约顿海姆来了这位聪明的年轻人，让他娶了我宝贝的西格恩公主……”奥丁说到这里，西格恩在位置上垂下头，矮下身子来表达对奥丁的感谢。  
“……所以我决定要与洛基结拜为兄弟，誓血为盟！”  
奥丁紧紧握住洛基的手，而索尔大喊了出来。  
“什么？！”他的吼声几乎震塌了拱顶，不少陈旧的石屑落下，灰尘落在酒面上，还有每个人的头发上与肩膀上。索尔的胡子上也落了不少，但他完全不去在意。他的余光瞄到巴德尔也很惊讶，但是他只是在原地傻瞪眼，什么都不做。  
“不行，父亲，这行不通！”索尔又喊起来。一旁的洛基受不了他的大吼大叫，皱着眉头回避。  
“这里还轮不到你说话的份！”奥丁低沉地回应，但凡他这么说话，表明一切都尘埃落定，除非他死，没有人可以更改他的命令。  
索尔张着嘴，再也发不出声音。他僵硬着脖子，低下头看看胸前依旧握着的手，然后又看看洛基。洛基没有看他，他的视线都在奥丁身上，脸上闪亮着骄傲与感激，把索尔完全撇在一边。  
索尔闭上嘴巴，蔫气地退下，他没有回到座位，而是之间从大门那里走了出去。

洛基一个人走在城堡里，原本奥丁打算带他四处逛逛，但突然他的大臣出现，拿着卷轴把国王拉开了。洛基倒也无所谓，自顾自沿着铺盖了地毯的道路游走。他在更早的时间里也在城堡的西侧兜了一圈，吹着风雪。他计划着去见见自己的新婚妻子，最好编出谎话让她不再哭泣，可是他走过廊桥的时候看见奥丁被人从寝室里叫醒，两个人一前一后急急忙忙地跑出过道，甚至穿过了铺满雪花的院子。洛基察觉到其中的机会，也赶紧下楼，装作碰巧地相遇，然后跟着奥丁一块骑着马朝聂耳德爵士家赶去。  
他想为奥丁留下好印象，倒是没想到他会直接让自己成为他的结拜兄弟，这是他计划中的意外惊喜，再加上西格恩不像任何女人那样因为新婚夜见不到丈夫而大喊大叫，她的平静讨得洛基欢心，所以也令他拿出一份真情实意想要好好对待自己的漂亮妻子。  
另外索尔吃瘪的表情是这些好事之上多加的一顿开胃菜，恰到好处，具有洛基喜欢的喜剧色彩。  
洛基边走边露出笑容。拐角处一两个年轻的侍女探出脑袋，她们瞪着眼睛，一缕金发从头罩里垂下，在脸边晃动。她们因为洛基的微笑而红了脸，胆小地想捂起脸避开，又好奇地不断往前凑，想看到更多这个外族人的容貌。  
但是阿斯加德的大王子如一头愤怒的公牛冲进了她们的视野，一下子把两个姑娘吓跑了。  
索尔一把抓住洛基的双臂，把他用力面对自己箍在怀里。洛基因为这个突然又粗鲁的举动动怒了，并且在看清来人是索尔之后，甚至瞪起眼睛，一改他大厅里悠哉的表情。  
“放开我，阿斯加德的大王子，你要知道你现在做着多么冒犯的事！”他用力推上索尔的胸口，加上语言的威力，把他彻底推开。  
索尔不甘地站在他面前，他既气愤又焦急，两种话语混杂在他的口中让他难以抉择该先说哪一个。最后他决定让恼怒带领他的思维，逼近洛基。  
“你在做什么？！”他质问。  
“你不应该这么问，”洛基没有后退，他逼视着索尔，即使对方高于他又强壮于他。“你应该问你的父亲在做什么。”  
“父亲自有他的做法，但是肯定你在背后指示！”  
“哈，我的舌头有那么厉害就好了，让国王全部都听我的。”洛基因为这句话发笑。他随后正色，对索尔说：“现在，无论你愿不愿意，你这个粗鲁的家伙，我已经是你的叔叔了，在辈分上你最好做到不要对我无礼，同时，西格恩你也要以相同的礼节对待，她的辈分也比你高上一阶。”  
索尔猛地再次拽住洛基的双臂，把他拉进怀里，然后吻下去。洛基奋力挣扎起来，用脚踢他，双手抓扯着他的衣服。最后洛基的脸皱起来，他模糊地喊叫出声，而后索尔才放开他。  
洛基擦去他下唇上的血，但是索尔咬出的伤口一直在流血，怎么擦都无法止血。  
“你在做什么！”  
“对我‘叔叔’的问候礼。”索尔说。他伸出舌头舔去自己嘴巴周围的血迹，露出笑容。  
洛基不再擦拭，他抿起嘴，表情再次恢复平静。索尔被他这个举动扰得心痒，同时也担心着他心里的算计。  
“你也只能这么做了。”洛基挑眉，他转身打算离开。索尔再次抓上他。洛基用力甩开他的手，厌烦地回头。  
“你是什么意思？”索尔追问。  
“我是说，尊敬的王子，你不敢违抗你的父亲，甚至还偷偷摸摸地在他眼皮下把我从婚礼上拐跑。我倒是很想知道你除了做这些阴招你还会些什么，这可和传闻中的你不太像啊，那个英勇无畏正大光明的阿斯加德王子。”  
“住嘴！”索尔吼他，洛基皱眉，他总是难以习惯阿斯加德人粗声粗气的说话方式。  
他以为索尔还会跟他争论一番，但是索尔只是扯上他的大衣领，不管他的挣扎，一路扯到了庭院里。沿路一帮仆人偷瞄着，直到他们两人到了白雪茫茫的院子，还从窗户里探头出来偷瞧着看好戏。  
到了院子索尔便松开对洛基的拉扯，他命人牵来两匹马，再拿来打磨好的利剑和擦亮的盾牌。  
仆人看出的端倪，但是他们不敢吭气，特别是在索尔脸色不好的时候。他们行动迅速地跑到马厩里牵出索尔的马和另外一匹黑色的马，再从城堡武器库拿出了剑和盾牌。索尔要他们把黑马给洛基，把银色的剑和木色的盾牌也给他，自己则是骑上心爱的白马，拿着自己镶有蓝宝石的银白色的剑，盾牌是富有光泽的铜黄色，上面画着阿斯加德的国徽。  
“这是你要的光明正大，这是你要的英勇无畏！”索尔在马上对还站在黑马边抚摸马脖子的洛基说。“既然你期望亲眼见识，我就让你有机会亲身感受。”  
洛基倒没有露出丝毫畏惧的神色，这让等着求饶的索尔有些失望。他看着洛基轻巧地跨到马鞍上，仆人递给他剑与盾牌，但洛基只接过银剑，对盾牌看都不看一眼。  
“我很荣幸可以感受下阿萨人的勇猛和直率。”洛基笑着回应，他在半空中比划了下剑，让它变得稍微顺手些。“如果你拿着那个盾，我可看不到你英勇的内心呢，索尔。”他朝索尔瞥了一眼，尽是挑衅。  
索尔大怒，他用力把盾牌扔到一旁。盾牌被用力地插在厚雪里，仆人拔了一会儿才屁股摔地拔出盾牌，然后赶紧退到一边，让开决斗的空间。  
城堡上越来越多的人头从窗户探出，遮遮掩掩，双目亮着光。西格恩也从她的房间无意间瞥到庭院里的画面，带着稍许的好奇观看着。  
马显得不安分，它们各自在原地踏着蹄子。索尔和洛基坐在马上，左手牵着缰绳稳定自己的马儿，右手举着利剑向对方行战礼，而后开始了周旋。  
洛基的耐心比索尔好出许多，只要索尔不前进，他绝不让马儿朝前越出半步。索尔也耐着性子，他时不时嘲笑洛基的举步不前，洛基完全没有理会，神情专注，令大呼小叫的索尔看起来像是在耍着儿戏。片刻后索尔也自讨没趣，觉得有些丢脸，便也试探着闷声挨近洛基。他往前，洛基就往后，两个人总是挨不到一块去。城堡上探头的仆人感到有些腻烦，个别已经回去工作，剩下的抱有一丝希望继续耐心等着。  
这时候雪有下大的趋势，而洛基看到城堡远处的那个偏门一个抱着卷轴的大臣走了出来，他匆忙地要了马匹，一下子骑上便离开。  
是时机了。  
洛基突然用力踢了马肚子，一下子冲到了索尔面前。银色的剑在飘雪里闪着光刺向索尔，一点余力都不保留。他想杀得索尔出其不意，不过索尔已经习惯了突袭训练，他快速地用自己的剑挡掉洛基突刺过来的，剑柄的重量让洛基虎口生疼，他差点握不住剑，幸好他让马偏开位置，让自己躺在马背上躲开索尔继而的横劈。在那短暂的时刻，洛基的黑发被削去了一点发尖，他的脸几乎清晰地倒影在索尔的剑面上，雪很快落进眼睛里。  
洛基伸出脚借力用力朝索尔的马踢去，重重踢刺在马肚子上，索尔便不受控制，一下朝前冲，洛基暂时逃离了索尔的攻击范围。  
现在城堡上的人几乎都找到通往外面的口朝下看着，还有一些汇聚在门口，紧张地看着对峙。  
索尔牵住他的马匹，仰天大笑。洛基整理好自己，漠然地看着他在不远处笑着擦眼泪。  
巴德尔从人群里挤出，他本着好奇去凑热闹，没想到一出到庭院就看到这副荒谬的画面。  
“索尔！你在做什么！”他惊呼。索尔没有理他，他让马扬起蹄子，掀起一层雪花，然后朝洛基快速挨近。  
洛基只是躲开，扯开两人的距离。索尔回身看他，很快留意到他的右手在微微发抖，快要握不住剑了。  
“如果我赢的话会怎么样？”索尔问他。  
“悉听尊便！”洛基喊回去，他的表情严肃，看似很不乐观。  
索尔因此雀跃不已，他极力想结束这场比试，赢得洛基，让他无话可说，不得不对他改观。  
“这是你说的。”索尔高兴地高声确认，以便让每个在场的人都听到。  
他再次朝洛基冲去，只要洛基跌下马或者失了剑，他便胜出，荣誉和人都将属于他的了。洛基没有丝毫示弱，也扯着马缰绳，踢了马肚子朝索尔快马冲出。  
巴德尔只是扶额，他不太想看这场闹剧的结果。但是他感觉到身边的仆人都在不断退开，人越来越稀疏，最后只剩下自己和身后的一个人。他回头，看到自己的父亲一脸凝重地站着。  
这个时候索尔和洛基的马匹已经开始错身而过，他们两人也相离甚近，却也同时察觉到奥丁的到场。可是他们的速度收不住了，索尔也不想停止，他倒是要让父亲看看他新的结拜兄弟的剑掉落在地上的表情会有多奇妙。  
可是，索尔发现洛基只是握紧他手上的银剑，剑锋没有对准索尔，反倒是身子故意袒露出来，完全放置在索尔的目标下。  
索尔看到洛基露出一抹得逞的微笑，不明所以，却令他心寒牙颤。  
当奥丁大喊来制止这场决斗的同时，洛基被索尔的剑刺中了左肩，血立即飞溅出来，剩余的则染红了他的衣服。他摔落马背，倒进了厚雪里面，手里紧紧握着银剑。  
“索尔！”奥丁的怒吼如黑云浓聚，所有看戏的人都逃离了现场。远在顶上的西格恩却惊叫起来，赶紧离开了窗口，直径朝庭院跑去。  
索尔看着自己父亲慌忙地跑出庭院，后面跟着巴德尔，还有一两个奥丁的贴身仆人。他们统统神色慌张地冲进雪地，把倒在雪里的洛基团团围住。最后西格恩也撞撞跌跌地跑出来，她甚至跑掉了鞋子，身后的侍女捡起来，却叫不停她。西格恩冲开那帮人，流着眼泪，说出来的话让索尔听不真切。他依旧坐在马背上，呆滞在风雪中，任自己的头发被吹得杂乱。  
那帮人最后把洛基抬进了城堡，西格恩跟在后面，雪地上都是殷红的血迹。

老妇人被指派去清理一个无人归属的房间，她经常干这些事，清理那些宫里贵族事后的首尾。她有时候也会来这个没有窗的房间，大把大把的床单需要清理，有时候连床垫都不敢保证可以留下。她轻声抱怨着这些贵族家伙的淫乱享乐，但是扯开被褥后，她发现有某种灰色油亮的东西在床底下露出一角。  
她弯腰把它拖出来，发现是一条上好的狼皮。  
“哦，天哪，真的被我找到了。”她把脸凑在里面，也顾不上粘上的灰尘，来回磨蹭着。  
不过片刻后，在她计划着怎么把狼皮带出城堡之前，她还花了一些心思猜测这个房间究竟会是谁的，居然让那个外族人放任自己的新婚妻子不顾，跑来这里翻云覆雨。


	3. Chapter 3

先是一片黑暗，朦胧的灰霾漂荡在连绵黑河之上，没有声音没有呼吸。死去的幽灵睁开眼睛窥探其中秘密，他们从中而来又从中而去，是浮动上下的雾气，也是往日火堆烧尽后的烟灰颗粒。  
片刻后，无尽的黑暗中裂开一条缝，小心翼翼地扩大，声音粗粝拖拽然后戛然而止。模糊的人影进来，火和光亮跟着。黑色压抑橘色的光，像冬夜一朵早开的玫瑰，逐渐消瘦晃动，落满了霜。它尚且有着生命，较为活跃，四处跳动。当它进入一角落再离开，便也留下了一样的火光。先是一排，然后是两个角，最后变成空缺的四边形。剩下的也被点亮，议会大堂的样貌逐渐清晰，仆人便退了出去。  
错觉成低潮河流的是议会长桌深蓝色的桌布，绣有金色翻边，角缝钉着图徽，用拇指便可摸出全部的清晰轮廓。议会大堂较为狭长，仿佛是被另外两个大房间排挤而成的独立空间。石砌窗几近于穹顶，厚幕遮盖，少部分雪花寻巧飘进，立即被与门同高的火炬和火盆的温度热融，让室内气温湿度恰到好处。挂在墙上的装饰刺绣画布结上成块的霉斑，散发出轻微的腐朽味道，它幸运地处在日常光照不清的高度，躲过了人们寻找瑕疵的眼睛。  
长桌放置了三把椅子，它们挨聚一头，紧凑在一块。椅子前各放一个金杯，倾满琥珀酒。星点火光倒影其中，如夜空晃动的北极星。  
正对着长桌的门打开一侧，奥丁走进来。他抚摸两袖，戒指和珠宝擦过天鹅绒面，划出一道深色的痕，随后被指节粗壮的手指抚回平整。左边的门缓缓推开，海尼尔静默无声，半磕着眼睛，假眠梦游般进入了会议厅。他的胡子打理整洁，蓬松且看起来舒适。右边的门跟着开启，密米尔快速走入，睁着眼睛，胡子垂在胸口扎成结，走路的时候左右摇摆，敲打着他的肚子或者手臂。  
三个男人入座，奥丁在中间，海尼尔和密米尔分别左右两侧。坐下的时候密米尔的胡子差点撞洒桌边的金杯，海尼尔有一撮胡子泡进了酒里。  
“我亲爱的兄弟海尼尔，还有我亲爱的朋友密米尔。”奥丁先开口，他的声音沉着厚重，如春日晌午的暖阳打破湖面薄冰，又如夜晚草原的夏风响阔空灵。“我立足于世少不了你们两人的帮助，现在又要再次求助于你们的智慧与言语啦。我敬爱的兄弟海尼尔，你曾用血缘发誓将会与我共同进退，共享胜利共渡劫难，如今你都与我一一证实了我们血缘之间的强大的牵连力量，这其中不会有背叛和猜疑。而你呢，我可敬的朋友密米尔，睁大你的双眼，响亮你的喉咙吧！你一直为我出谋划策，直率而充满智慧的语言是我思绪的生命源泉，明亮犀利的眼睛指明了我们面前灰霾重重的道路，就像广袤海域上的指明星。你们都是我至亲的人，但凡想到哪一天你们会因为自然的不可抗力与我远去，我都会心慌手颤，饕餮大餐可味如爵蜡，慵懒长眠可噩梦连连。啊，但是，在我们还未到各自分开的那一刻，阿斯加德的国王还想让你们出出主意，帮我梳理思想的乱麻，让我可以安然入睡，不再去见那惹人厌的日出白光。”  
奥丁说完，拿起酒杯与两人致敬。密米尔端起杯子回礼，海尼尔则一动不动，看似瞌睡着。  
“我的好兄弟，请醒来吧，我们有许多话要谈。”奥丁呼唤他，轻轻拍着他的肩。密米尔喝完他杯中酒，一条琥珀色的水光从他胡子上流下，中途隐没在花式辫纹中。  
“只有宴会的酒才可以让他打起精神。”密米尔笑道。他眯着厚眼皮，靠在椅背上晃动着肩膀呵呵发笑。但是他发现奥丁脸色凝重之后，便也收起表情。  
“究竟是什么事令你愁眉不展，我的朋友？”他问。“是因为南方边界的穆斯贝尔海姆？那些未开化的野蛮人近几年不断骚扰我国领土边界，却又难以覆灭，像是掉在干稻草里的火星，一不留神就可以把漂亮的马厩烧掉。”  
“并不是他们。”奥丁回答。“穆斯贝尔海姆的骚乱反复多年，我对此麻木，这不在我烦心的长单子上。”  
这时候海尼尔睁开眼睛，他看看奥丁又看看密米尔，似乎对刚才的对话有反应。  
“我们称他们为火巨人。”他说完再次闭上眼睛。  
另外两个人相互看看，他们习惯了海尼尔突然冒出一句对商议内容不太相关的话题这一现象，所以密米尔继续问：“那是北方的约顿海姆？我们都深知之前的那场战事未能彻底大胜是因为国力消耗过大，剩余的国库无法再拨出资金军饷来支援战事。恕我直言，从地理位置上考虑，约顿海姆处于阿斯加德和华纳海姆之间要地，如果彻底覆灭了这个冰冷的国家，我们并无人力物力或者军队来控制好它，阿斯加德也将暴露于华纳海姆的勃勃野心之下了。他们的国王虽不理政，但摄政王埃吉尔依旧把国家打理得井井有条，近年也无繁杂战事，国家昌盛繁荣，日后将会是个强大的毒瘤隐患。”  
“华纳海姆的国王尼奥尔德一直沉迷炼金术，他的私生子可以组成一个步兵队。”海尼尔突然插话。他看起来精神了些，说话的同时把一直泡在酒里的胡子捻出，用嘴啜干净。  
奥丁没有理会这段话，他沉思片刻，朝两位交心人说出准备与华纳海姆建交的打算。密米尔赞同，海尼尔则笑话他是否还要举办一门亲事。  
“与约顿海姆联亲是没有办法的办法，我们急需一个理由停止战争的损失，既然他们肯率先抛出和亲的橄榄枝，那我们也便欣然接受……这也是我准备要述说的烦恼，可是我怕当我把心里的疙瘩编织成语言说出，你们未必能像以往对我提出的计划那样欣然接受。”  
“你可用你的名誉发誓。”密米尔说。  
“不了，我身上负的债多过牛毛，如果我用名誉发誓，那至少我先要拥有它，否则说出来的都是空话……”  
“说吧，不要管那些名誉了，你尽管说，我们有耳朵可以聆听，我们也有大脑可以思考。”海尼尔鼓励着奥丁。  
奥丁长叹一口气，他挑高眉头，而后又紧皱。他的双眼闪烁犹豫的浊光，鼻翼不断扩张又缩小。  
“我已与约顿海姆的王诸结拜为兄弟。”他说道。  
海尼尔和密米尔隔着桌子相互对望，他们瞪大眼睛，惊慌和故作镇定在他们的脸上不停交替。他们一时还说不出话，手却先放到台面上无措地抓握空气，戒指刮蹭着桌布发出低沉细微的沙沙声。  
“这并不妥当。”密米尔先发言。他开始抚摸自己编得漂亮的长胡子，用手把尾端的杂毛理顺。“我的老朋友，这甚至很不理智。”  
“我将要说的也是和密米尔一样的意思，不过，我的兄弟，你做事自有你的道理，我们并无权利左右你的旨意，但也请你多费些口舌讲讲其中的原因吧。”  
奥丁略微感激地看着他的兄弟海尼尔，他再次拿起酒杯，把剩下的酒喝个干净。酒精的香味和灼烧感从胃袋里漫开，他便娓娓道来。  
“我的生命正在消亡，风华已去，你们也一样——这也是我难以面对却又无法回避的事实。而洛基，那位约顿海姆的王诸，他虽从冰冷严酷的国度而来，但他并不是纯种的约顿人（又一个私生子！海尼尔惊呼）。原本这只是一场政治利益的联姻，可他实在是能言巧语，实在是聪明伶俐……我无法设想今后我还可以掌权多久，但依旧要为我的继承人铺设好道路，无论是谁，他们都需要洛基这样一位圆滑的谋士协助。”  
“那何必与他结拜？”密米尔问道。  
“他在阿斯加德没有地位，更何况我的每个儿子都并不是很喜欢或者欣赏他。我只好当机立断，特别是在索尔的面前来宣布这件事情。不管结果如何，我与他这一层的关系将会比一个爵士封位紧密。”  
奥丁说完后另外两人沉默。他们坐立不安，密米尔觉得会议大堂闷热干燥，而海尼尔觉得这里潮湿阴冷。  
“几天前被索尔刺下马的就是他吧？”海尼尔问。  
他见奥丁点头，便有些了解对方想表达的困境现状。  
“洛基现正疗伤，索尔被罚关紧闭，两周内不准外出寝室。”  
“我昨天见到他从猎场回来。”海尼尔很肯定地说。奥丁闭上眼睛，无言以对。  
“我还听说一件事，城堡里的老妪捡了张狼皮想拿去换钱，结果在路上遇到了强盗，被谋财害命了。”  
“这有什么好拿出来说的？”密米尔朝海尼尔瞪眼。“做人不可贪婪，不可图眼前利益，不可偷窃，不可偷懒。不义之财亦可令你开心又可使你丧命，如果你想表达的是这个意思，那我都帮你说好了。”  
海尼尔没有吭气，他再次靠回椅背，闭上嘴巴，眼神涣散，随时都可以睡着。奥丁见状，便也不再多谈，他最后说道。  
“我忠实的伙伴们，虽然看得出你们心有不甘，但也请尽快接受下来吧。鲜花绽放也引来蜜蜂盗取花蜜，蜂蜜香甜却会遭熊舌舔舐。美好的事物都不易久存，我们更要为未来做好打算。洛基他既然留在这里，就必须为我效力，毋庸置疑。但是他并未受到相应的礼节对待，索尔与他针锋相对，甚至出手伤人。我从未觉得自己会有偏心的时刻，这次则会全心倾向洛基。他不足以被称赞拥有一颗金子般的心，但是他依旧是个王诸，已经是我的结拜兄弟，可享有与我相同的待遇。所以我的好兄弟、好朋友，我渴求你们的协助。愿上天保佑。”  
奥丁说完，起身从他来的那扇门走出去。密米尔昂首阔步，从右边的门离开。海尼尔缓慢站起，梦游似的由左门出去。  
三扇门关上，会议大堂陷入沉寂。过上好一会儿，才陆续有仆人进来收拾整理。火盆火把一一熄灭，最后只剩下偏门一线的光亮。  
人们离去，平缓流动的幽河与灰色的烟雾从黑暗中回归，死气沉沉却也骚动不已。

 

夜幕低垂在乡村，变成深蓝与黑的影子。街道上结了冰，积了雪，在无灯的夜晚微微闪发出露水似的零星光点。整个村子寂静安逸，但是顺着主路直行，再从西侧的小道兜出去，酒馆里晃动的人影被黄色的光映在了踩满鞋印凹凸不平的雪地上。酒馆温暖热闹，热气从窗口冒出，喧哗不断，仿佛是另外一个世界。  
在酒馆的角落坐着两个斗篷遮脸的男人。火光不能彻底照亮他们的脸，但依旧可以闪耀出他们金色的胡子和蓝色的眼睛。索尔与巴德尔半夜逃离城堡，找着这个往日打猎都会来畅饮吹牛的酒馆。只是这次他们的脸上没有笑容，烦躁和无奈装饰上他们俩人的眼角眉梢，令年轻英俊的面容老上了几岁。  
索尔把他的牛油啤酒喝干，擦掉胡子上的泡沫，仍然不能让内心释怀。他尝试一醉方休，使用酒精冲刷自己的记忆，不过每当他喝完一杯，脑子就越发清醒，甚至具体了每一瞬间的画面，以及在场每个人的表情。  
“真不敢相信，巴德尔。我们的父亲居然偏担这个狡猾的外族人。他究竟做了什么可以深得父亲喜爱？难道就是因为那块领土的纠纷？还是他配合这场婚姻的顺从乖巧？你也来说说理，我一个人在这里胡思乱想，反而会越想越气，连酒的味道都变得难以入口了。”但是他说完后又喝干了一杯。  
巴德尔看着他，像看着一个把鼻子放进花里使劲嗅香气却被蜂蜇的可怜人。他善解人意地把自己的杯子推到索尔面前，照索尔的意开了口：“父亲的打算我想是很明显了，他急切希望有一股新的思想来协助他的统治，巩固他的地位。那个外族人，他有海尼尔没有的机灵，有密米尔没有的心机。就像你说的，他是耍了阴谋才故意撞到你的剑上。他的报复心切，却也果敢大胆；他的欲壑难填，却也小心谨慎。他表现得优雅大方，内心倒计较小气；体贴温和，转瞬之间便可冷酷无情。”  
巴德尔说得头头是道，索尔边听边点头，洛基的模样从抑扬顿挫的言语里逐渐立体清晰出来。他像是一同来到了这个拥挤嘈闹的酒馆，或者坐在他们之间，或者在炉火边的人堆里，透过那群脏兮兮农夫与猎人的脑袋窥探外边的故事。索尔想到他已经有好几天没有见着洛基了。自从他被送回寝室疗伤，奥丁就把索尔关了禁闭——纵使这无法真的管得住他。阿斯加德的大王子依旧每晚出巡夜游，喝酒作乐，白天出猎。外人看起来悠然自在没心没肺，可索尔内心一直被紧紧系上了一段细绳，勒得他又疼又痒，还因为在皮肤骨肉之下而无法抓挠。  
“或许你是对的，索尔。”巴德尔突然继续，打断了索尔的神游。  
“这个联姻唯一的好处是终止了一场无意义的战争，我们却因此引狼入室，手里还没有驱赶野兽的棒子。”  
“该死的骗子，我以为已经对他下足了马威，让他清楚自己的地位。可气的就是我们的父亲，帮着他上了一个台阶，听他花言巧语，看他取悦自己。给了他新娘，给了他地位，简直是要让他呼风唤雨了。”索尔低声苦恼地说，把巴德尔推给他的啤酒喝干，将杯子砸在地上摔碎。  
有人从喧闹中听到刺耳的动静，回头张望酒馆的角落，只看到堆满空酒杯的桌子，和两张倒在地上的椅子。

兄弟两原本打算顺着月光回城堡歇息，但是半途巴德尔想起他与情人的幽会，便拍着马屁股掉头离开了，只剩下索尔形单影只继续剩下的路程。  
被买通的士兵为索尔悄悄地开了偏门，然后牵走了他的马。索尔沿着幽暗的火光在城堡里兜兜转转，最后回到自己温暖的寝室，一天里积累的疲倦汹涌而来，令他倒在床上便打起了呼噜。  
如果是个无梦的睡眠，索尔在第二天醒来的时候会再次偷溜出城堡来躲避父亲的惩罚，但借助着奇妙的酒精，他头次在梦里遇到了多日不见的洛基，而在见到之后才知道自己一直心心念着对方黑色的发丝，白皙的面容，狡黠的微笑还有明亮的双目。梦里的画面千奇百怪，前一秒狂风暴雪，下一秒又是花开的草原。有黄色头发女孩头戴的鲜花，也有西格恩转身时落下的花瓣。一只手抚过其中，涂染成黑色的指甲，皮肤比任何阿萨人来得苍白。接着火光闪现，周围出现了跳舞的华装异服人群，他们聚涌在索尔周围，扰乱了他的视线，远处则有一抹熟悉的人影霎时从大厅的侧门离去。索尔追出一步，自己便倒在了床上。洛基撑着他的肩膀把他压在柔软温暖的床铺里，雪从屋顶上空落下，变成花瓣粘在了洛基耳畔。索尔伸手捻去，洛基则朝他热情地大笑。更多的花瓣飘荡纷飞，粘在皮肤上，先是冰凉，然后全都温热了起来，像每一个转眼即逝的夏天。  
索尔从被褥里面闷醒。他皱着眉头醒来，手不断挠着自己的前额，然后发现自己晨勃了。他懊恼地掀开被子下了床，光着脚在地毯上来回踱步，甚至走到了冰凉的地面也毫不在意。一团欲火在他胸膛燃烧，这让他正视了自己的梦境的含义。预言家说梦可以是一切的初端也可以是一切的终结，而眼下的情况索尔只能明白一件事，就是他想要洛基，热切地、每时每刻地想要把那个男人摔回自己床上。  
他看窗外晨色尚早，便赶紧穿好衣服，急匆匆地赤脚跑到他隐秘的行事房间。房间因为没有事先燃起壁炉的火，显得阴暗冰冷。但是索尔毫不在意，他大步向前，来到床下就弯下腰从床底一把一把地拿出先前塞在下面的洛基的衣服。他打算把这些衣服归还来讨好洛基，算是对他求求情，好让这个黑发的外族人肯与他交欢。  
大部分都在，但是那张狼皮不见了。索尔对此很是苦恼，他想着或许是被来打扫的人偷走，只好对此作罢。他重新把衣服塞回床底，泄气地站在狭小的房间中央，感觉到体内的那团火越来越令他额头冒汗。  
最后索尔还是空着手来到洛基与西格恩的寝室外，站在门口却不进去。他瞥见洛基躺在床上，被子盖到了他的下巴。西格恩陪着他，在一旁端坐，正轻轻地拿起洛基探出来的手十指紧扣。  
索尔退到过道的窗边呆立站着，显得无所事事。侍女进出房间总会一抬头便看见阿斯加德的大王子站在不远处神色凝重地看着空气，她们赶紧离开，然后相互挨着脑袋议论是不是索尔王子来道歉了？  
房间内坐着的西格恩倒是发觉了侍女的小动静，她离开了床边，挨在门缝边瞧见了开始焦急的索尔。西格恩回头望望躺在床上的洛基，见他没有醒来的动静，便悄悄开了门朝索尔走去。  
此时的过道除了西格恩和索尔便再无旁人。索尔余光看见西格恩朝自己走来，也无法回避，就抬头与她对视，对她下一步的举动带有些许的好奇。  
“是我们的父亲准许你来的吗？”西格恩开口便直白地问。索尔惊讶于西格恩很快把自己代入了阿斯加德王室的角色里，语气不强硬却也不容置疑，令索尔很快开怀大笑起来。他对西格恩有了兴趣，并且对她改观。这个姑娘不再是餐桌边提早离场或者沉默不语的那个过继公主了，她的怡然自得仿佛已经跟着他们这些王子哥哥生活了好些年，只是中途离开，最近才得以回到这个所属之地，一点都不显得陌生。“请你小声点，否则我会去告诉父亲。”西格恩有些担心地回头朝寝室的方向看去，见里面没有动静，才转回来高大的索尔对视。  
“好的好的，我的好妹妹。”索尔打趣着说，他发现西格恩的眼睛颜色虽然也是阿萨人的蓝，但是浅了许多，像是宝石被折射出来的光那样清澈透明。“请别和父亲说，我是偷偷来探望洛基的，带着我深深的歉意。”  
西格恩看着他，没有让步。  
“还有承诺。”索尔只好继续说。“我来这想与他协议和承诺，今后我们之间的对峙减少，融洽增多。我已经接受了他与父亲的结拜，心平气和地。就让我亲自与他好好说明，以便日后相处。你说可以吗？让我进去和他见见面？”  
西格恩表情放松下来，她看上去似乎彻底相信了索尔，又好像完全没有用心去听他的谎言。她退到一旁，让正准备进房间的侍女出来。两位侍女相互看看，来到了西格恩的身后。  
“我先去向父亲道早了，你可以进去，如果洛基感到不适，也请你尽快出来，不要打扰他的休息。”  
索尔微笑地点头。他看着矮他许多的西格恩朝过道另一边离开，只是没走出几步，西格恩又回头，眼睛低垂至地毯，脸也没正对着索尔，说：“请记住，他现在是你的叔叔了。”  
窗外的白光从她脸上流逝，她也便扭头继续往前离开。  
索尔目送她直至过道吞没了她的身影。他再次确定周围没有闲人后，赶紧推开门进了房间，立刻把门关上。索尔来到床边，见洛基一脸平静地入睡，丝毫没有受到先前噪音的影响。索尔伸出手，用指节在他脸颊上轻轻抚摸，或者穿过他耳边的头发，也发现洛基的辫子散了。索尔一屁股坐在西格恩的椅子上，觉得椅子太过小气，坐起来很不舒服，椅边硌得他大腿肌肉麻疼。索尔又站起来，把脸挨近洛基，看到他睫毛随着呼吸轻微抖动着，像是喜鹊霎时展翅飞离的黑色枝丫那样轻轻晃动。  
“你醒来吧，从我进来后你一刻都没有睡着。”索尔在洛基的耳边说。  
洛基没有反应，他依旧沉睡着，呼吸均匀。  
“我专门来找你道歉的，请你起来，听听我诚恳的声音，难道我还会有其他打算？”  
因为这句话，洛基睁开眼睛。他的眼珠滚动，望向一旁的索尔，鄙夷之色显露在脸上。  
“你也好意思说出这些话，阿斯加德的人脸皮都这么厚的吗？”洛基嫌弃地闭上眼睛。“你要是有心道歉，早就可以来了，何必等到现在假惺惺地过来，到处看着有无闲人，还把门关上。”  
“我之前是因为父亲关了我禁闭。”索尔解释。  
洛基笑了起来，他这次睁开的双眼有了活力，因为笑意而明亮了那抹墨绿。“哦，原来奥丁他还是可以管住你的是吗？一个禁闭？连索尔你这样鲁莽的人都不敢违抗！哈哈，别笑死人了。”他说着坐起，肩膀上的包扎从被子里露出，索尔看着它没有眨眼。  
“说吧，你这次来又要干嘛？虽然我并不期望你还可以干出其他好事。”  
索尔显得有些气恼，但他又找不到其他借口反驳，因为他过来的确只是为床事而来。  
“我原本想还你衣服。”他没有底气地说道。洛基看着他两边空空的手，接着看他显得有些乞讨自己怜悯的表情。  
“所以呢？”洛基问。“你两手空空我可看不出你的诚意。”  
“这么说如果我带来些什么东西，你是愿意再回到我的床上去？”索尔问。  
“不行，我现在很困，如果不是你来打扰，我可以睡上一天。”  
“你已经在床上躺了好几天了，该睡的也都睡了，你完全可以睁着眼睛等着天亮。”  
“不行，我的肩膀很疼，如果不是有我亲爱妻子的照料，我早就嗷嗷大叫了。”  
“你的伤已经彻底好啦，我完全看不出有任何不妥。你现在是个健康的人了，下地走走或许会对你更有好处。”  
“不行，先前决斗的那件事扰得我心烦意乱，不想再见到你的脸了。”  
“行行好吧，我亲爱的叔叔，那是我犯的一件蠢事，就让它过去吧。请别告诉我你完全没有想念我的一星半点，我可是连梦里都追随你的脚步了。”  
洛基的脸色亮起来，他还是故意不看索尔，说：“说实话我还真没有想你一丝一毫，不过……”他转向索尔，拍拍床边让他坐下。索尔照做。他一坐下便紧紧挨向洛基，示意要抱他。洛基躲开，他身手敏捷，看起来伤势恢复得不错。  
“……介于你刚才肯称我为‘亲爱的叔叔’，我想这些龌龊的偷情事可以考虑考虑。”  
索尔眼睛发亮，他感到自己胸膛的火蹿上大脑，燃烧了他的双眼。但是当他附身去搂抱洛基时，黑发男人又躲开，这次还直接躺回了被子里。  
“但是我现在嗜睡，而且伤口疼痛。请你出去吧，我亲爱的侄子。如果你再不离开，我就要叫了。”洛基说道，嬉皮笑脸地。  
索尔用力捶打了床铺一拳，整张床因此抖了一下。洛基觉得好玩，依旧缩在被子里瞧着他气红的脸。他以为索尔会乱砸家具，或者破口大骂，但是索尔只是憋红了脸，气愤地瞪着洛基，粗鲁地打开门走出去。  
没过几天洛基便也出现在餐桌边，与西格恩挨坐着。索尔因为还在关禁闭，不能正大光明地在他父亲奥丁眼前晃悠，只能躲在门后，借着光瞧着他们。海尼尔和密米尔如果不加入话题，则会偷偷打量洛基；巴德尔完全对此毫不在乎，依旧大吃大喝，和大家开着玩笑；奥丁倾向与和洛基聊天，索尔看他先是皱眉，然后很快喜笑颜开，显然洛基又把他哄乐了。有时候，洛基似乎留意到角落太过犀利的偷窥眼神。他全然不动声色，也没和奥丁说，只是自顾自用舌头舔着他叉子上的红果实。小颗紧实的果子从他牙间吞吐进出，红舌头挤压着，然后汁液在压力下迸发而出，流下了洛基的嘴角。索尔惊讶于洛基的故意，而对方明显地朝他露出得意的神情，下一秒晚来的霍德尔一坐下，就把索尔的视线完全遮住了。另外白天无事的时候，洛基会带着西格恩出去骑马兜风。偶尔索尔会在偷溜出城堡的路上远远望见他们。两匹白色的马一前一后相互追随，身后一队人马跟着。洛基与西格恩有说有笑，相互打趣，像任何一对恩爱的夫妻。索尔打了个冷战，同时心里窝火，越看越是愤怒得要冲上去把洛基踢下马背。但凡只要洛基发现了索尔在附近偷看，便会故意朝他使眼色，打着隐喻的手势让索尔待会去小树林边等着。索尔第一次上当就是在树林溪河边等上了一天，等他终于明白洛基不会现身后才神游不定地回到城堡里。下一次洛基依旧故意暗示，甚至还落队一段距离让索尔跟上。索尔一旦挥打马鞭，洛基就先索尔一步冲出去，一下子回到了游荡的队伍里，从西格恩身边回头嘲笑原地不动的索尔。  
一次洛基来到窗边，正巧看到索尔缩小在白色庭院里的身影。杂役牵着一匹马给他，仆人扯着两条猎犬跟着他，有人背着包裹，有人抱着武器。一群人跟随着索尔汇集在庭院门口，接着大门一落，洛基便看见索尔骑在马上，背着行囊和弓箭，箭袋挂在马身上晃悠，两只猎犬飞奔在左右。这个画面最后颠簸着消失在白色的地平线上，而聚涌在院门口的杂役仆人也都纷纷散开，回去工作了。  
五天后洛基才再次见到索尔。那一天病危的大公，也就是西格恩的生父邀请奥丁一行人去他的领地里做客，西格恩也想要回去。洛基没那心情，赖在床上。西格恩跟奥丁谎称洛基伤口复发不易走动，便没有人来打扰洛基的休息。洛基很高兴西格恩肯这么顺着他，他记起来自己刚受伤的那一晚，西格恩伏在床边小憩。他看着被月光照耀的女子，不自觉抬起手去抚摸她微卷的秀发，想着是不是每个阿萨人的头发在月下都是这种颜色。西格恩醒来，意识从睡意中浮现，平静地与洛基对视着。  
洛基觉得自己需要解释些什么，毕竟他和自己的新娘相互了解得太少。但是西格恩从他纠结的表情中看出顾虑，便示意他不需要多做解释。  
“我们之间不会有爱情的。”西格恩说。“它太珍贵，和我和你都不合适，就不要谈论它了。但是现在，你就是我的希望了。”  
洛基望着她，伤口隐隐作疼，西格恩的目光在灼烧它。  
“在这个陌生的城堡里，我们都是外来人，难以立足。我们之间的纽带不是庸俗之人幻想的姻缘，而是利益的关系，你应该先于我明白了这点，现在我也了解，不必你多费口舌。鱼会为了躲避网而藏于石头之间，雪兔为了逃避饿狼的追捕伪装成石头，隐藏和伪装是我们爱情的模样，请无需顾虑太多。只要你可以成功站在奥丁身边，那我也可以平稳地生活。你就是我的希望了，我的天狼星。”  
洛基握紧了西格恩的手，闭上眼睛微笑。  
窗外为国王出行吹响的奏乐突然乱了节奏，令洛基从回忆里醒来。他来到窗边，只是看到乐队像是被一阵大风刮倒一样东倒西歪，吵杂四起，但是很快又安静回去，都默默起身收拾乐器。但是洛基还是看见了院门边挂着箭袋的白马和两只不停乱吼的猎犬，仆人正慌忙把它们拉到一边。  
洛基退出窗边，他似乎还听到了急促沉重的脚步声，感到整个城堡为之震动，连上他的心跳也开始急促。他想锁住门，但这木门可以抵挡住那个远方跑来的巨人吗？他的金发在狂风中飞扬，他的眼睛迸发出火焰，他的肺充满滚滚云海，他的心跳动汹涌海浪。他的大脚踩裂了雪地，一刻不停歇地从远方而来，留下烟尘和余烬。他该拿什么来应付这个巨人？用什么填饱他的肚子，用什么来满足他的睡眠？洛基站在原地，双目死死盯着那扇脆弱的木门。他的手心流汗，心里闪过一丝懊悔，或许他应该跟着奥丁和西格恩一块出去的。现在他孤身一人呆在城堡，没有人可以为他的生命担保。  
接着门打开，索尔站在洛基眼前，手里拿着刚晒好的熊皮，洛基还可以看到从那张棕色的大皮上落下的雪屑。  
索尔没有说话，他鼻子冒着白气，嘴巴紧紧抿闭。他的毛发杂乱，像是棕色又像是金色。他的眼睛明亮，越发地湛蓝，直视着洛基。他的手高举熊皮，并且把它放在了洛基面前。  
“我的叔叔。”他见洛基还是瞪着他，便先开口。“这就是我带给你的谢罪礼物，请收下吧。”他说完，把熊皮往床上一扔，抱着手臂等着洛基反应。  
洛基走上前，他低头看着那张大得过分的熊皮，伸出手抚摸。而后他看向索尔，用一种捉摸不定的眼神描绘他的全身。  
“你受伤了？”他走近索尔，问，同时一只手抚上他粗壮的手臂，摸到衣服上被撕裂开的一个大口。  
索尔低头看他，依旧喷息着热气，凶狠野性地用自己身躯笼罩着洛基。一丝杂乱的金发垂在他耳边，发尾落在洛基脸上，瘙痒着他的鼻尖。  
洛基闭上眼睛深深地呼吸，他闻到夜晚树林中险恶的气味，还有白天守候的一丝焦虑。接着他睁开眼睛，倒是让索尔瞧见了自己感激的模样。  
“你这个傻瓜。”他温柔地笑着，双手抚摸上索尔布满金色胡子的下颚。然后他将自己埋进索尔的胸膛里，血腥味和冷气包围住他，令他心从喉咙飞出。“哦，你这个可爱的傻瓜。”  
索尔一把将他抱起，扔到了床上的那张熊皮上。洛基大笑，他扑腾着要起来，而索尔关上门后继而扑到他的身上，毫无章法却又色欲心切地剥去他的衣服。洛基则是笑着不断捧着他的脸蛋亲吻，亲他紧皱的眉头，亲他的金发，亲他的鼻尖，最后在嘴里加深了吻，情欲渐渐上升到足以灼烧人的高温，洛基感到自己整个人在索尔身下燃烧直至融化。索尔的大手从他后背肩胛骨向下抚摸，一遍又一遍，粗糙大力，很快就把他后背的皮肤揉红甚至揉软化了。洛基双目起了雾气，眼眶发烫，呼吸一深一浅，就连亲吻的时候、索尔的舌头在自己嘴里他还感到口干舌燥。他感到身下的熊皮时而柔顺冰凉，时而刺痛了自己。隐私处的皮肉娇嫩，此刻也沾湿黏滑，被兽皮磨砂刺激着，令洛基感到焦急难耐。索尔双手紧紧包住他的腰肢，中断了他们的湿吻，赶着去啃咬洛基的前胸每一寸肌肉皮肤。洛基仰起脖子呼吸，想挣脱开索尔的双手，挺起腰去碰触索尔的性器。但他没有成功，索尔的蛮力把他压在熊皮里面动弹不得，只能小幅度扭着躯体等着索尔的触碰。洛基的大腿根已经湿透，沾湿了身下棕色的皮，令它滑腻又冰凉。  
“别再折磨自己了。”洛基用请求的口吻说。“你忍心继续拖延下去吗？快放开我，让我动一下吧。”  
索尔只是喘着粗气，他并不想在性事上听从别人的指示，但这一次他实在饥渴难耐。不过为了报复，他再次吻住洛基的嘴，让他发不了声，手则探进他湿滑的双腿间戳刺着。双指用力划过他的会阴，还有他双球之间的敏感位置。  
洛基在喉咙中呻吟不断，他稍微得以躲开亲吻便跟着索尔手上的力度浪叫出声，索尔则是掰回他的脸，继续堵住他的声音。索尔的手指最终进入了洛基体内，不断开拓空间。他的指尖刮上了某个位置的时候洛基直接推开他，颤抖着在索尔身下跳起上半身，连上他的阴茎也充血挺立。索尔很快又把他吻着压回床上，他挺动自己的腰让两人的性器在腹部的挤压下来回摩擦，有时候太滑还会失去准头。他还找准了洛基体内的敏感位置，不停地戳刺，每一下洛基都要挣扎开索尔的压制，整个人不停被快感绷直肌肉，紧接着又被短暂的无力瘫软了身体。他的呻吟从吻中泄露，越来越放荡大声，最后抓上索尔的头发或者耳朵，眼眶红上了耳朵脖子，瞪着眼睛想去看看自己下身，嘴巴还是一刻不停地大声喘息，索尔可以看见他红色的舌头卷在牙齿之后。  
这场性爱索尔占据了完全的上风，他将洛基翻了身，不给他时间在熊皮上撑住自己，就抓开洛基的双腿，顺着黏滑的爱液捅了进去，动作鲁莽得让洛基的脸埋进了棕色毛发里。而后接连不断的都是索尔的冲刺，洛基在他身下被动作带得撑不稳身体，只能等着每次快感冲刷席卷时缩紧自己的肩胛骨，在索尔身下脆弱地打颤哀叫，却也显得情欲万分。索尔直接抬起了洛基的下半身，一下子的悬空感让洛基慌了手脚。他想回头看看索尔，但是因为角度的变换，索尔每一下的挺进都可以让他的囊袋撞上洛基的会阴，粗大膨胀的龟头几乎捅顶上洛基的胃袋，令他在快感之中还有一丝难以启齿的羞愧感，不过当索尔的手从他的脊椎骨沾着他们的前液滑下时，他又沉回了欲望的眩晕中，不住在令人发昏的热气中鼓动胸膛呼吸，或者极力去贴紧索尔的身躯。  
性爱结束后，洛基蜷缩在熊皮之下，只露出个脑袋打量着坐在床边的索尔的后背。慢慢地，他起身，双手从索尔的肩膀下去，搂着他的脖子，把嘴凑近他被金发隐藏住的耳朵边，吹着凉气，然后轻声笑着。  
他的胸膛紧贴索尔结实宽阔的后背，感受心脏夯实有力的跳动。  
“你会是个傻瓜吗？”洛基的双手在索尔的胸膛上漫无目的地游走，指尖轻轻抚摸着肌肤，试图从中唤醒索尔热烈的兽性，再一次地。  
索尔抓住他的手腕，返身看他。他皱着眉头，看起来似乎在生气，但是洛基看见他笑了，得逞胜利的模样在他金色的脸蛋上绽放。他没有回答洛基的问题，或者他压根没有去听。阿斯加德的大王子只是低头亲吻洛基的手背，然后把洛基拖出熊皮拉进怀里，温情对视。  
洛基报以一个疲倦的笑容，扯着索尔的头发把他脑袋拉下，在晃动的金色中吻住他差点被胡子遮盖住的嘴巴。


End file.
